


solving logistics

by Fjodor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione council letter, Hermione fanmail, fanclub admin, magic research and develment, non-magical Sainsbury city council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: This is just Hermione dealing with admin of the fanclub.





	solving logistics

It had been a flood of letters they had received in recent days. The return of the Black Widows and subsequent appearance on the talk show had ramped up the interest again. It was a stark contrast to a month prior where she was able to fetch the letters from the P.O. box of the club, now the post office kept all the letters in bins for her to take with as she picked them up. She hadn’t taken the time to count them but she had estimated that there were more than a thousand letters were coming in each day.

When the garage had filled to the point that her parent's car was now sitting on the driveway she came to a decision. Doing this all by hand was becoming more and more of a fantasy, so her next step was putting a little bit of magic into the work. She knew that the ministry had a decree stipulating the legality of performing magic outside of school while underage.

She also knew that in some quite uncertain circumstances had lived seventeen years on this planet. The events of her using a time turner to catch up on all her missed classes from the second year while also taking all the classes in her third year, during which she liberally had given herself a couple of extra days here and there. Stretching her year to be about two and a bit years as long.

Pulling out her wand she looked at it with curiosity. Years ago she had heard some Muggle-born students describe them as swords, she hadn’t thought much of it but now she saw what they were talking about. It was a weapon, in the wrong hands even one that could destroy everything. But it was also a tool, one that could make and mend things faster than even the best craftspeople in the world.

Taking it in a firmer grip she made a quick stabbing motion whispering the spell, “Lumos.”

Her wand lit up a the tip shining a light on the pressing mountain of letters. Counting the seconds she waited. As she passed two hundred she relaxed a bit. If the ministry was sending a warning it would have arrived by now anyway. As there was nothing happening as far as she knew she lowered her wand, “nox.”

Now she could start devising a plan, leaving the garage she sheeted her wand and went up to her room to do some research. With the possibility of practising wandwork, she could also finally take what she had planned in theory to the testing phases. Instead of having to wait to go back to Hogwarts where she was not in a position to help out with the processing of the fan-letters.

Reaching for the book on charms and thousand-handy spells she took them to her desk. Flipping the charms book open to the index she started reading the short descriptors of the chapters. About halfway down the second page, she found something that reminded her of the old logic lessons she had followed.

Going to the chapter she found it to be a crude version of the neat logic gates she had been working before. But in essence, she found a couple of spells that could be an AND-gate, an OR-gate and an IF-statement. She was halfway through writing up some theory when her dad called her.

“Food’s ready.”

“I’ll be down in a moment,” she responded before putting down the pencil. She had drawn out a simple sketch of the system she wanted to set up so that the sorting of the letters could be done a lot more efficiently.

“Hey,” her dad greeted her as she walked into the kitchen, “how’s your day been?”

“Can’t complain,” she said taking a seat at the table, “in good news I think the fan club is again acting like it’s glory days. On the other hand, I’m either gonna have to get some volunteers to help out or develop a new system with magic to keep on top of everything.”

“Sounds good,” he said putting some stew on her plate. It was a simple meal but she and he had a love for it where her mother was less of a fan. So when she was out, her dad took the opportunity to make it.

The meal passed as most did between the two of them, in silence but not awkward neither of them needed the conversation to keep going to be comfortable. While her friends would not shut up till they slept, Hermione enjoyed the time she had at home for these moments.

Having enjoyed the meal, she got back to work. Testing her theory she gathered about a dozen letters in her hand. They were surprisingly varied, somewhere the standard white ones, others brown, but there was a couple of the more creative variety. She could guess who the coloured letters were for.

It had been no small secret that the Black Widows didn’t keep an address where letters could be sent, so in the early days of their career, the fan club took the responsibility to hold onto the letters in storage space. In the last three decades, they had filled about ten storage spaces up, there had been a place donated by a fan that she was grateful for having.

But before they could be transferring the letters where she had to take the time to sort them all. During her presidency, it was a task that had slinked over the years. There had still been an interest in the group before their surprise revival in the last couple of weeks but she had always just sort it by hand. It took up to five days in the past, but as she looked at the growing mountain of the letter her plan would have to work.

Placing them on her desk she read over her notes again. It was all more or less a trial run she had decided. Swirling her wand around she whispered the words and tiny strains of blue light sprouted from it. They settled on her desk waiting for a letter to be placed on top of it.

For a moment she thought it didn’t work, but then it lifted up a finger width height, for a moment she could feel the exhilaration going through her body, at which point it set on fire. Exhilaration vacated for panic as she quickly wiped her wand to put it out, “Aguamenti.”

With that, she put the letter out and most of her desk underwater. Suspending that spell as well she went about repairing the damages. The letter regrew its parts where the fire had set and the water dried up within an instant.

Looking over to her notes she scrapped the first couple of lines and went about trying the next set of instructions down. The casting of the spell was slightly different to compensate and she reached for the letter again.

This time she made it fireproof first before she put it in the blue light lines. Again it hovered a bit before it started to take effect. It didn’t catch on fire, which was an improvement she reasoned as the letter started moving from one side of the desk to the other side. As she followed it with her wand she tried to detect the way the magic flowed around it. It looked promising when it reached its destination.

When it just wandered off the desk in the middle of the air, she looked at it for a bit before she stood up to get it. It was promising though, she thought to snatch the letter. Its levitation charm was lifted and it rested in her hand without any resistance.

She was on the right track she just needed to change a couple of minor details. And she was almost sure that she could make it work. Lifting the charm she looked on her notes on them again. Fixing the continued levitation, or she assumed what caused the continued levitation.

Casting it for the third time on her desk, she put the letter back on the now more green-ish blue light it flowed across the table, dropping on the other side. Taking a second letter she put it in the same spot as the first. It flowed to about the middle of the desk before is stopped, turned and settled on a different spot of the desk. Turning both of them over she checked who it was addressed to, Be-Strange and the Black Widows fan club.

These results were looking up, she mused as she put the stack of letters in the spot. One by one they flowed across the desk till they were stacked in five neat stacks. The one with predominantly black coloured envelopes was about half the stack. Not a real surprise because even in the past Be-Strange had gotten the most letters out of them all.

But as the technique was now put in place she moved back downstairs. Scaling up was just a matter of not setting the garage on fire. Closing the door to make sure there was little chance of the letters flowing out she cast the charm. With the scaled-up version, the light lines turned to a brighter beam of light. It all stood slowly turning to wait for her to put the letters in there. 

Picking up a box and one by one at the start feeding it through the charm. It took a moment for the charm to get up to speed but as she dumped the last couple of letters she could see stacks of letters form along the wall. Taking the next box she emptied it quicker, making sure the flow of letters wasn’t slowing down before reaching for the next one.

It took all of two hours or emptying boxes before they were all sorted. Now there were seven stacks of letters. Taking the top one form each she labelled them by the recipient. The largest pile was again for Be-Strange, the second was for the whole group, third Liriope etc. There was even a sizable pile for herself she discovered.

Opening up the first letter she discovered they were also fan letters, unlike the ones that the Black Widows had gotten in the past. She could compare them because she needed to open some of them up to find out which member it was addressed too when it wasn’t clear from the outside.

Reading a part of it she had to sit down, she had never been popular. She had been liked and was acquainted with people who would be called popular to an extent, but never herself. Reading the letter it was almost like reading a confession letter she would have sent to Be-Strange when she was younger before she knew where they would end up.

_ Dear Hermione, _

_ Hi, I just wanted to say that you looked absolutely amazing on the talk show, I can’t imagine what it must have been sitting next to BE-STRANGE—OMG—like wow, she’s so amazing and beautiful, like you are also beautiful. I just loved your voice and you look so cute and hot and.... _

The letter trailed off but Hermione had gotten the point. Somehow, somewhere there was someone that thought she looked beautiful, not that she held a lot of worth in the validation of others but it was nice to read she decided. 

Looking at the rest of the stack she wondered if they were all like that. She was curious now so she picked the next one out of there.

_ Dear Miss Granger, _

_ The council would like to let you know that the property tax on the storage unit in your name will go up 1.25% over the next five years. By this letter, you have been officially told about the decision. _

_ Have a nice day _

_ Sainsbury city council _

Okay, so not all of them were fan letters she concluded with a smile, she’d have to let Dave know about the increase in tax on the units though, she might not be paying for them they were in her name now. It was a minor detail but she could deal with that.

Swinging her wand a couple more times they letters where all packed in boxes instead of the piles that they were in. It looked a lot neater than earlier that morning. She was glad that she had this sorted out now though. The rest of the summer she would just have to run it through the charm and get it sorted. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts about this, please let me know in the comments.  
> Or like anything just let me know there


End file.
